Domenica and Alec
by Hermione187
Summary: Ok, this one is a little weird...it's about the dauther and son of Hermione and Harry. Someone dies! Please review, don't flame me!
1. Default Chapter Title

Domenica and Alec…

Part 1

A/N- This one is told from baby Domenica's point of view.It's of how she and her brother grow up, how they find out that they are the daughter and son of the most powerful witch and wizard in the world, and how they come to get their scars… 

Domenica looked up from drinking her bottle.Her mother's smiling face was looking at her, adoringly.Her father was off somewhere with her brother, and she was happy just to be alone with her mother for once.

Domenica had come home from the hospital the night of July 3rd, 2009.The fourth of July had given little Domenica a scare, because all the Americans vacationing in England had set off fireworks, but now everything was calm and quiet.

Domenica's mother, Hermione, had quit her job as a teacher.She was now a full-time mother, and with the Potter twins, that was about all she could be.At 5 months, the two of them had started to help each other walk.At 8 months, they could walk, (wobble) talk, (mostly babble, what I mean is talk baby) basically anything a 1 year old could do.They were miracle children, and that was one thing that made these twins special.

The other thing was that they were the don and daughter of Harry and Hermione Potter.The odd thing Domenica and Alec had noticed was that their father had a lighting shape scar on his forehead.Domenica thought it was neat, but Alec thought he should have one too, looking just like his father.Neither of them knew, that both of them would have scars by the age of 2.

Back to the present time now, Domenica pushed the bottle away from her mother.She was tired, and just wanted to sleep.Soon, she saw her father come in, carrying her brother.Now I'll never get to sleep, thought Domenica, and she was right.

Harry put Alec down on the floor.He crawled over to Domenica, and gave her a smile."Come on down!" he said, in baby talk.

A/n- When-ever the twins talk to each other, they are talking baby talk, so Hermione and Harry can't understand them.Kinda like the Rugrats…

Domenica reluctantly got off her mother's lap and fell to the floor.

"Daddy took me to the Hogwarts Quidditch Field!" cried Alec.Domenica crossed her arms.

"I don't care…" she said, crawling away, and began to pout.Her father KNEW she loved Quidditch, why would he take Alec and not her?

"Hey hey hey!" came a voice from behind Domenica.She was swept up into the air and twirled around.She let out a squeal of delight that was, until she saw it was her father spinning her around.She started to struggle out of his grasp.Harry put her back down on the floor.Her father leaned down so he could see his daughter perfectly.

"What's wrong?" he said, gripping her shoulders gently.Domenica pouted.

"Oh, I get it…" he laughed, "Your mad that I took your brother to the field, and not you…"He picked her up, and yelled to her mother, "We're going to the Quidditch Field!"

They took off, and soon, Domenica was on her toy broomstick, riding on the ground of the stadium.She laughed as her father swept her off her broom, and onto his own.He chased after the little toy snitch, which was a wind up flying toy.He grabbed it, and they landed.Domenica said the first sentence in regular talk:

"I'm going to be a Quidditch player when I grow up!" 

Harry turned around, and smiled."You talked!" he breathed, smiling, "You talked!"

They flew home, not seeing the danger that lie ahead of them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(From Alec's point of view)

Alec was sitting on the floor, playing with some blocks.He looked at his mother, who was busy whipping up dinner for his father.Suddenly, the door flew open, and a flash of green light followed with it.

"AH!!!" screeched Alec's mother from the kitchen, running to him.She was knocked out of the way with a strong spell, which flew her across the room, and she hit the wall.She lie there, only a drop of strength left in her.

Alec crawled over to his mother, but was suddenly lifted up into the air."Tut, tut, tut!" came a voice from the door.Alec looked, and saw it was his father's enemy, Draco.

"Get away from him!" screeched Alec's mother.Alec tried to crawl to her, but it was no use.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&

(From Hermione's point of view…)

"Take me!" shrieked Hermione, "Just let Alec alone!Take me!" (May I ask, what do you people think I'm trying to re-play here?TEEHEEHEE!I'm funny!)

Hermione watched, helplessly, as Draco made Alec soar across the room, and into his reach.Hermione used her last bit of strength to grab her wand.

"No!" she cried, seeing Draco pull Alec into his arms, "Get away from him!"

Draco smiled at her."Harry killed my father, and now I inherited my father's power.I'm stronger than both Voldemort and my father, Mudblood, there's nothing you can do about it…now, how to kill this child.Oh wait, where's the other one?"

He shot a glance at Hermione.She glared back at him.She raised her wand.

"A…" was all that escaped Hermione's mouth, before Draco interrupted her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screeched Draco, pointing his wand at Hermione.It hit her in the head, and she lay, lifeless, on the floor.

(A/N- OMG!I JUST KILLED HERMIONE!I'M CRYING!I HATE DRACO!I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!HE KILLED HERMIONE!Well, he's in my story, why can't I kill him?*smiles evilly*)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(From Harry's point of view… Hermione's dead! WAAAAAAAA!)

Harry got off his broom, and grabbed his little daughter.He pushed open the front door to his house.His eyes first came to his wife, Hermione, laying lifeless on the floor.Harry nearly dropped Domenica when he saw this.He then looked over to his right, and saw Draco Malfoy, holding Alec in his arms.Harry put his daughter on the floor and shot out his arms.Draco beat him.

"FLOMBORUS AMBOLKOS!" screeched Draco.Harry stood in place. 

"Oh, I see that spell doesn't work on the famous, Mudblood married, Harry Potter…" muttered Draco.

"How could you!" cried Harry, looking at Draco, tears crossing his face, "How could you kill my wife?How could you kill someone who saved your life in your 6th year?" 

(A/N-I am in a weird mood, I just listened to that song, "Will You Be my Wifey?" and my friend is joking around as I type this, singing, "Will you be my wifey?" and I say, "No I'm already married…" so, it turns out as kind of a humorous part of the fic…)(I'm joking about being married, by the way, since when can 13 year olds get married?)

Draco smiled."That filthy Mudblood did nothing for me.I tricked her into doing that, so you thought I was her 'friend.'Oh, I am good!"He starts to dance with Baby Alec, and Harry makes one quick movement and has Alec in his arms.

But some force told Harry to set the two children on the ground.He put them down, and Draco walked over to them.

"Draco, you'll never get away with this!" yelled Harry, frozen in place.Why couldn't he move?

"Oh, Potter, you're just being an idiot…" muttered Draco.He rose his wand, and pointed it at Harry.

Harry could suddenly move.He grabbed Draco's neck and started to strangle him.Draco choked and stuttered, but it was no use.The last thing he did was point his wand at the twins, and muttered, "AVADA KEDAVRA…" and he died.The spell hit Draco the twins in the forehead.Alec screeched in pain, as the spell burnt a lightning shaped scare into his head.Domenica sat there, as the scar covered her forehead, but didn't scream.It didn't hurt.And I think it's best to say, that that is the sign of a very strong witch, or a Very Dark witch.YOU DECIDE!

Please review:

The Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.Domenica, Alec, and Rebecca O' Ryan (Weasley) belong to me.The name Domenica belongs to Sharon Creech.I have nothing against Draco, but, I just don't like him!That's why he's dead!Don't flame me, please!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Domenica and Alec…

**_Part 2!_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Harry ran over to where his wife lay.He lifted her head, and stroked her hair, not believing what he saw.The twins were clinging to each other as they watched their father, crying because his wife, his one true love, was dead.

Hermione Potter opened her eyes.She felt so much lighter!That stupid Draco, she thought, I'm gonna get him…

She sat up, and looked around the room she was in.It wasn't her house.It was all wonderful!She watched as people walked on the cloud floor, and as people soared over the water.She looked at her left, and saw a familiar face.It was Harry!

"Harry baby!" she yelled, running to him.She put her hands over his eyes, and he ripped her hands off his face.He turned around, and Hermione got a shock.

It wasn't Harry, this man had brown eyes, not green.(I'm not sure if HE says this mysteriously had brown eyes, but oh well…)

The man looked at her."I'm sorry, but I'm my name's not Harry, and it never will be!" he said, smiling a bit.Hermione looked at him and she instantly knew who he was.James Potter.

"Your James Potter!" she screeched, wrapping him in a hug.James pulled her off him.

"Who are you?" he asked her, a curiosity in his eyes.Hermione smiled.

"I'm your son's wife!" she exclaimed, laughing.James's smile turned into a grin.

"He got married?He's not old enough!Oh my, Lily!" James yelled.A woman with flowing red hair poked her head out from a window the nearest house.

"What is it James?" she asked, laughing.James ran over to her.

"This is Harry's wife Lily!" he cried, right in her ear.Lily smiled but then frowned.

"Why is she up her then?" she asked, pointing at Hermione.James' face went pale as he went back over to Hermione.

"I'm sorry…" he didn't know her name.

"Hermione." Hermione responded.

"I'm sorry Hermione," James, replied, shaking his head, "But you're no longer in Harry's world."

Hermione frowned, and then noticed where she was.It was heaven.That's why there was all the people floating, walking on clouds, and doing things they'd never be able to do in the real world.Hermione fell to her feet and began to cry.

"My…" she sobbed, "My children… Harry… NO!"

James put a hand on her shoulder."I'm sorry Hermione," he said, lifting up her chin, like Harry used to when he'd want to tell her something important, "But…wait a sec.YOU HAD CHILDREN?Well, anyways, all you can to his hope for the best.You get to check up on them, and you can even let them see you once and a while!"

Hermione stopped crying."You mean, I can go see Harry?"

James smiled."Yeah, but no today, not tomorrow, not for about a week…" he said, looking over at Lily.She nodded.

"Hermione…" James started, giving Hermione a hand up, "How would you like to stay with us?"

Hermione looked at him."Harry and you are so much a like…" she said, starting to cry, "Caring, forgiving, loving…"

James blushed."I'm married, and technically you are too…" he joked, walking her into their house.Hermione laughed.

"Haha…" she said, not laughing, "the only thing that's different about you and Harry is the eyes…"

James looked at her odd."What do you mean?"

"Harry has deep, green, intense, longing, oh… I'm getting carried away…" she said, blushing.James just smiled.

"Fix your room up as you want it.Just put your finger out and say where you want something, how big you want the room to be, etc."

Hermione laughed."I'll decorate it with pictures of my children…"

James' eyes widened."You and Harry have children?" he asked, wonder growing in his voice.

"Yes, twins.Their names are Domenica and Alec." She replied, still wondering about what to do with her room.

James left the room, and Hermione pointed at a corner, and said, "Bed."

Instantly, a bed appeared.She pointed to the floor."Purple Rug." She said.The rug became purple.

Soon, she had a Victorian Couch in the corner of the room, along with about all the books in the world, (all in her own library, she made it out of her walk in closet, which had become the size of a library) a lava lamp, (she always wanted one) and a lot of memories she had turned into pictures on her desk.She smiled at her workmanship, and sat down on the bed.

Back to Harry…

Harry looked at his wife, in the casket.She seemed whiter than normal, but there was still that glowing beauty in her.Harry prayed to the Lord to keep her safe, and left the area, crying.

Domenica looked up from the spot she was playing at, to see her father walking away from the big box her mother was lying in.He grabbed her and Alec up, and put them on his broom.They took off, and went home.

_1 month later…_

_ _

Hermione looked up from her book, to see Lily's smiling face."Time for you to go visit him…" she said, pointing at the picture of Hermione and Harry kissing.Hermione blushed, and was soon in her home.

She looked over at her children.They had grown so much!Their birthdays would be coming up soon, they'd be 2 years old.Hermione looked all around for Harry, and soon found him, sitting by the lake in their back yard.

Hermione walked over to him, forgetting her ghostly appearance.She put a hand on Harry's shoulder.He shivered.

"Hey sweetie…" she said, sitting down next to him.Hermione watched as Harry's eyes widened with horror.

"Oh, don't give me that!" she scolded, smacking him playfully, "I know I'm a ghost…"

Harry's mouth formed the words, 'oh my god…' and he soon smiled a bit.

"Hey Herm…" he said, looking away from her, "How's heaven?"

Hermione smiled."Fine fine, I found your mum and dad…."

"What?" exclaimed a surprised Harry, looking at her now.Hermione made herself real, so he could really see her as a real person.

"Harry…" she said, kissing him on the cheek, "Don't you know they come and check on you everyday?Don't you feel their presence?"

Harry looked at her."Your…your real…" he said, touching her face.His hand went right through her.

"No, I'm only real to me.Now, Harry, I want you to know something…" she said, starting to fade away.

"Don't leave!" Harry cried, reaching out to grab her, "I need you!"

"Harry, don't be angry, I've used up all my time.I want you to train Domenica and Alec," she said, only a little whisp of her hair left.

"No!" cried Harry, as Hermione faded away completely.Hermione soon landed in her room, and began to cry.

That's all folks!TeeHeeHee

A/N- Here it is!I started school, and now I don't have as much time to type as usual.Please check for the third part very soon though!

All Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.Domenica and Alec belong to me.The name Domenica belongs to Sharon Creech.


End file.
